Enchanted Wilderness Of The Distant Blue and Other Lands
This will indeed be one of the crossovers with several books series and TV series combined in scenes but Wolves Of The Beyond will still be the main characters. But this will also have sky and underground creatures who considered magical too. Wolves of The Beyond ( same characters new scenes ) Summer King Chronicles ( griffins and more wolves ) Guardian Herd ( a special herd of Pegasi ) Foxcraft ( foxes who can do a few magical thing ) Lion Guard TV series ( its wild canines and season 3 ) Bravelands book series ( Fearless and his friends ) The Jungle Book ( original characters but rewritten scenes ) Lands Of Elyon ( wildlife plus fantasy creatures ) Unicorns of Balinor book series ( mean unicorns included ) Jungle Cubs TV series ( The dhole scenes redone ) Raven Quest books ( ravens crows and wovles ) Elena Of Avalor TV series ( the fun Jaquins and zuzo the fox ) Bears Of Ice book series ( Arctic fox for sure ) Guardians of Ga-Hoole ( just favorite characters returning ) Chronicles Of Narnia ( the fantasy creatures in the books ) Locations The locations of the original tales will be combined into one place in my fanfiction here. This combination will be kind of like a new planet was born but they'll live in peaceful unity, very few of my chapters will have scary scenes for the heroes, but all locations in this fan combination will have allies and friends. additional creatures Dragons Ogres Griffins Fauns Satyrs Winged foxes with butterfly wings Nymphs Dufflepuds Gnomes Goblins Imps Trolls Spriggan ( added thanks to studying the old Celtic tales ) Mermaids Sea Horses Unicorns Pegasi red fox Arctic fox Darwin's fox Bat-eared fox Black-backed jackals Golden Jackals fron India and Africa's too Ethiopian Wolf African Wild Dog / Painted Wolf Dhole / Mountain Wolf from Asia Coyotes Guardian Black Dog ( fanfiction ) Solitary Bogey-beast ( fanfiction ) Gally-trot ( fanfiction ) Church Grim ( fanfiction idea of the ruins of the temple Mowgli was taken to ) Kitsune ( fanfiction ) Cu sith ( fanfiction ) Moddey Dhoo ( fanfiction ) Vyrrwolves ( fanfiction scenes ) Black Shuck ( fanfiction ) Teju Jagua ( fanfiction ) Yule Cat ( fanfiction ) Jaquins ( fanfiction ) Spirit Fox ( fanfiction of Zuzo ) Lions Tigers Penguins Pandas Peacocks Snow Monkeys Gibbons Red Pandas Leopard, Clouded Leopard, and Snow Leopard Mongoose Meerkat Civets Servals Sand Cats Wild Cat of Africa Cheetah Eagles Falcons Kite Ravens Crows Drongo Turaco Panther Sloth Bear Polar Bear Gray langurs Cape Buffalo of Africa Water Buffalo of India Elephants Narwhals Dolphins Kingfishers Flamingo Scarlet Woodpecker Owls Parrots Lemurs Squirrels Tapirs Musk Deer Mouse Deer Reindeer Moose Anetlope Pika Vole Tree Frog Shrew Jerboa Porcupines Baboon Mandrills Warthogs Hornbills Honeybadgers Egrets Gorilla Orangutan Nest-maid and Harp Guild blind snakes of Ga Hoole Cobras and Pythons from both Africa and Asia ( Lion Guard and Jungle Book snake characters together )